The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for recording and temporarily storing the data acquired, for example, from utility meters and the like.
Typically, the various utility meters which measure the domestic consumption of gas, water and electricity at residential localities are equipped with a plurality of indicator dials. These dials usually each include a dial pointer and an associated scale which provide on a cumulative basis an indication of the consumption of a particular commodity or energy. In utility systems utilizing such meters, it is typical to employ meter readers or inspectors who go to each of the various residences of the utility system to periodically read and record the meter readings. As is well known, such readings are subject to error which results in the utility companies being subjected to a significant volume of complaints and the associated costly process of continually effectuating numerous billing adjustments. In addition, the meter reading process is inefficient since the reader's data must be transposed at a central station to convert the readings to a form suitable to be inputted to present day electronic data processing machines. It accordingly can be seen that in the initial stages of present day utility data acquisition systems, the process of acquiring data from the utility meters is slow, inefficient, and subject to error while the latter stages of billing the individual subscribers is usually efficient and accurate because of the use of general purpose electronic data processors programmed to provide the necessary billing information based on the data acquired. It therefore can be seen that there has been developed a need for improving the efficiency in the process of acquiring meter data in order to improve the overall efficiency of the billing process. The need has become more acute in recent times because of the growing public demand for monthly readings of utility meters with a concomitant monthly billing in order to provide the subscriber with a more current information with regard to the amount of energy or commodity being used.
In the past, Miller, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,374, made an early attempt to record utility meter information on computer cards so that the cards could subsequently be directly read by a computer at a central location. The apparatus of Miller was cumbersome and required that special caution be taken so that the cards did not become bent or otherwise damaged before insertion into the reading unit of the electronic data processor. Further, the Miller device did not have any error checking provisions therein to insure that the data recorded corresponded to that indicated on the meter, and to indicate whether the meter reading was within selected bounds. Accordingly, the Miller device was subject to many of the same errors and inefficiencies normally encountered when meter data was entered into a book prior to being punched into computer cards.
Subsequently, Eichacker provided a magnetic recorder as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,712 wherein a modified or specially designed utility meter is required. The drawback to the Eichacker development is that specially designed utility meters are required necessitating the removal and replacement of conventional utility meters presently in service. Accordingly, for practical purposes, the Eichacker development was not economically feasible because of the substantial capital investment in conventional utility meters already in service and the time and expense involved in replacing these meters with the specially designed Eichacker meters.
Davis et al disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,132 a portable digital recorder for recording the readings on utility meters. The recorder included a keyboard having hard wired coded switches which provide energizing signals to selected parallel oriented recording heads. The Davis et al development, however, had no provision for recording meter identification and address information and in addition required a cumbersome magnetic tape recording system which necessarily limited the portability of the meter because of substantial current drainage when operating the recorder. In a subsequent development Davis et al as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,210 provided an improved recorder which provided hardware for coupling data from a plurality of variably settable digital switches to recording heads. The improved recorder, however, still required a magnetic tape recorder and did not have meter identification and address information stored therein for presentation to the meter reader and did not have error checking circuitry for insuring that the meter reader fell within preselected bounds.
Hood disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,139 a data recording device for recording the output of utility meters. The recorder includes a magnetic type memory to which is supplied data from a utility meter via a specially designed receptacle on the utility meter. Thus, the recorder is plugged into the receptacle on the utility meter, a block of data is read into the recorder, which data includes the meter identification number as well as the rate and area code, together with the actual meter reading. However, if the Hood recorder is operated without the meter receptacle, there is no means for providing meter identification, rate and area code information for storage on the tape, and accordingly, the Hood development becomes subject to the same errors as a manual meter reading unless each of the meters in service is replaced by utility meters of a special design. As aforementioned in connection with the discussion of the Eichacker development, to replace conventional utility meters in service would result in substantial expenditures of time and money.
Subsequent to the Hood development, Chapsky developed a meter recording system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,883 wherein the output of utility meter being read is first converted so that digital signals can be developed corresponding to the meter reading. In addition, a source of binary coded data representing the serial number of the utility meter was provided as a modification of the utility meters in service. A plug associated with the recorder was inserted into a receptacle attached to the utility meter for receiving the digital information on magnetic tape. Chapsky did make a provision in his recorder for manually inputting the displayed meter data but made no provision for providing address or other identifying data except through a specially designed utility meter. Thus, Chapsky was subject to many of the same errors which have plagued the utility industries in the past. Subsequent to the original Chapsky development, he provided an improved recorder development as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,441. The improved recorded required a magnetic tape recording system in combination with a modified utility meter. A provision is made for manually recording of the data displayed on the utility meter, but there is no provision for displaying or recording address or other identifying data, except through a specially modified utility meter. It accordingly can be seen that there is a need in the industry for a recording device which accurately identifies the meter and the location thereof for each meter being read so that the reader can be sure that the meter data stored in the recorder relates to the proper meter. In addition, the need is evident for a recording device which does not require a system-wide modification of utility meters already in service while at the same time providing for the efficient and accurate recording of utility meter data. It is further important that a recorder be provided with internal error checking to signal the meter reader when the information inputted into the recorder is likely to be erroneous. Such a feature would not only limit the time and expense of reading utility meters but would also avoid potentially strained relations with the subscribers.
In addition, existing recording devices do not provide the capability of recording into internal memory a reference time relating to the time data from a meter reading is entered by the reader. Such a capability would be highly beneficial to the utilities industry.
The recording of the exact time of a meter reading would more accurately document consumption. Because a meter is recording consumption constantly, a customer who reads his own meter to check a bill will record a different reading from that noted by the meter reader unless the customer reads the meter at the same time as the meter reader or unless there is no consumption between the two readings. If a query is directed to the utility any misunderstanding could be resolved most easily if the utility knew the time at which the meter was read.
In addition, time data enhances work management and motion time measurement. Because meter readers are to a large degree unsupervised the time recorded with the reading would serve a supervisory function much like a "punch clock". Also, by comparing the meter densities with time evaluations, it could more easily be determined whether a vehicle is necessary for a particular meter route or whether a particular route or routes required resequencing or restructing. Utilities are constantly faced with resequenching of existing routes. By recording the time, a meter reader could read the route in the order he wishes it to be and the computer could assemble the route chronologically automatically putting accounts in the ideal sequence.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide an improved portable recording device for efficiently and accurately recording data.